The little savior's
by mg twdgame Clementine
Summary: Annie and clementine just meet right before they get attack by walkers .They meet a group who are fleeing from a man named carver,whats so bad about this man? and how did Annie did not turn when she got bit and can Annie go 5 seconds with out swearing.
1. Introduction

Amethyest coraline jones

nickname ; Annie,harley

Age:11

clothes:a icy blue hoodie with a star and dark blue jeans and black tennis shoes , (right hand )a biker glove .

personality:sneaky , artistic,caring,sefless.

Appearance:has long Brown curly hair , brown eyes and tan skin.

hieght:same as clementine and same weight.

fun fact:she love to go exploring,doodle in her sketchbook,Has a bad attitude if you call her cute or ardorable.

pre/apocalypse;She was orphan ever since she was born,was abandon by her spoil father and was raise by Butcher xaiver diaz , a leader of the most dangerous group in new york city ,was taught to steal and be she has a good side of her,she always give her leftovers to the children in the headmisstress of he orphanage does not like it when annie gives her leftovers to the locks ,she annie in the closet or gets a beaten or gets whipped by a whiplash.

Apocalypse:She was a group before but was capture by a couple of bandits and and a her best friend tessie escape the murder house and head found abandon mall,but was attack by walkers . Both of them gets bitten one was now annie heads north to find a place called meets a little girl name clementine whos is the same age as her and who also have a dark past.


	2. The adventure begins

I'm going to skip the part where clementine and christa got seperate and get to the part where she mets the dog and is at the camp is the fanfic where annie never met nick and is older and mature.

"Thank god"clementine said with had found a can of beans and a started stuffing her face with beans until she saw the dog begging her

"Here you go " she offered but the dog knock the can out of her hands and started eating the beans."Hey don't eat it all" she took the can back but was attack by the angry dog.

 _BANG_

A shot went off.

Clem look over and saw a girl with a pistol,you okay?" The girl ask and help her off to her feet.

"Im-"

"Woah,that dog bit the hell out of you, here let me help you"The girl took out a needle and thread out of her bookbag

Clementine smiled and look over at the dead dog.

They both sat on the ground , while the girl stitch clem arm up.

"I'm Annie".

"I'm Clementine".

"How old are you ?" Annie asked,she put the needle through clem's trying to hold back her tears but couldn't help but whimpering.

"Eleven" she cough out.

"me too",Annie smiled

 _grrrr_

"Come on!" The girls ran into the stop by a big rock and rest.

Annie hurried up and sew clementine's arm."There! good as new" she smiled and packed her stuff up."Thanks"clementine said awakwardly,she pull her seelve down and look at annie with a smile.

Annie smiled back.

It was two minutes later clementine started getting sleepy,she didn't get any sleep ever since she got seperated from christa.

Annie look around and saw a figure got up and squinted her eyes really tight to see the image.

It was a walker!.

"Shit!clem we got to go " she turn around and saw clem asleep.

She rolled her eyes and pick up clem bridal style.

 _she really light._

A walker was close to her and reach out to had tripped and drop clementine by sat up ad saw clem laying in the ground and a walker on top of her . She took a gun out of her pocket and aim for the head.

a man with a orange sweater killed the walker And the man reach out for clementine hand but was stop by annie .

A another man came with a crossbow and shot the walker behind the other man

"Grab them lets go"

The man with machete pick up clementine and grabbed Annie hand.

"I think were safe"The man with the orange sweater ."Hey,are y'll okay" The man look over annie and quickly hid her gun in her back pocket

"Yeah,..just let us be"

"look kid , You need help"The man said and heading to a trail.

"I'm luke and thats pete"

"hey there"

"I'm clementine and thats annie" , clementine smiled and look over at annie."sup" annie greeted.

"well take yll over to the our cabin ,we got a doctor and he- oh-shit" Luke dropped clementine .

"What it is it?".

"She been bit!man fuck what are we going to do here" Luke ran his fingers through his hair.

"NO!it was a dog"

"no way,we saw you with thoses lurkers"luke denied it.

"She telling the fucking the truth,I was there and I sew her arm up it up" ,Annie defended clementine.

"so where did this dog go?" pete eyed at both of them

"I killed it " , Annie spoke up."What,why would killed it''

"It attack her , what would you do if a dog attack you",Annie snapped."I dont know"

"let me have a look " pete took a look at it and saw a few stiches on it.

"Hey,be careful"

Annie and clementine glared at him.

"It's hard to tell, could be dog "

"I got a good bullshit detector,thats why never beat me at poker "

"you don't always-How can you be sure?"

"well I'm not letting two little girls to die"

"Nick aint going to like this not what happen to-"

"you don't have to remind me boy"

The two men and annie started walking ahead while the clementine were walking very slowly.

"Clementine,are you feeling alright?" pete asked.

"Yeah i'm fine just tired " she replied."Good because I'm not carrying you with that bite on your arm ".

"The hell's thats suppose to mean",Annie glared at luke and folded her arms.

"Don't worry..about.." clementine fell to the ground.

"SHIT"

"Let me pick her up" luke was about to carry her but annie beat him to it."You said you didn't want to pick her up" annie hissed at luke.

 **At the cabin**

"I'll go get carlos" luke ran inside to fetch carlos.A man with hat came out of the cabin."Who the hell are they" the man had a rifle with him,so annie put her hands in her back pocket in case things go two other people came out .

"Nick this is annie and clementine".Nick look at annie and then look clementine and saw clementine's arm.

"Oh,shit she's bitten we have to put her down",Nick pointed the gun at clementine got between clem and nick.

"OVER MY DEAD,BODY" she yelled ."Then we'll dig two holes " nick glared at annie .

"calm down boy!"

"Don't tell me that ! not what fucking happened "

The lady cut in "would someone tell me what the fuck is going on here?"

"Now hold on , rebecca "

"We got this,don't worry ".

"Like hell you do . did anyone even think to ask where she came from?".

"For all we know They could be working with carver !"."We don't know anyone name carver" Annie defended .

"Bullshit,there's no way you survive out there by yourself"

"Actually,I have"

Clementine slowly started moving and open her eyes.

"I need a do-" she was cut off by a shot.

"Keep your fingers off the trigger son "

"woah what the fuck"

"you Idiot! Every lurker for five miles probably heard that!"Rebecca scolded at nick.

"You were telling me to-"

 _click_

Annie pulled out her gun and pointed at nick.

To be continued...

yes Annie is immuned to the bite


End file.
